Suds Galore
by gypsypie44
Summary: Miley tries to wake Jake up and get him to do household chores, including laundry for the first time. Just some lovely fluff. JILEYxmarried it was originally going to be a one shot but then I couldn’t fit it all in one so Im just going to do a few longer
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Miley tries to wake Jake up and get him to do household chores, including laundry for the first time. Just some lovely fluff. (JILEYxmarried) it was originally going to be a one shot but then I couldn't fit it all in one so Im just going to do a few longer chapters : )

So I wrote this while I was babysitting today so its probably crap but I just liked the idea.

Chapter 1:

Miley POV

I pulled my hair up into a pony tail. I had on PINK Victoria's Secret sweats and a white beater. It was time to work. Today we are going to clean. And by we I meant myself and Jake.

I looked over at the bed and wasn't surprised to find Jake still in it. I could never get him to do any chores around the house. I could never even get him out of bed. But today I was going to try the impossible.

After a month and a half of marriage the house was still a mess. Well that was going to change today. After we came back from our two week vacation in Aruba, I had a Hannah tour for three weeks, which Jake came with me, of course. Then after we came back we had to open wedding presents, send thank yous and move the rest of my stuff into Jake's house.

So the house is just a little messy. . .who was I kidding, it's a pigsty. There are piles of clothes everywhere that needed to be cleaned. The floors needed scrubbed, the vacuum needed to be run, dirty dishes were over taking the sink, boxes needed unpacked, there is a lot to do.

And now that we finally weren't busy, I wanted to get started.

I crept over to his side of the bed and leaned over to his ear.

"Jake. Jakey, honey. Its time to wake up."

No response.

"Jakers!"

Still nothing.

"Leslie Jake Ryan! Get your lazy butt out of bed!"

Not even the real name could wake him up.

"Hmph!"

I placed my hands on my hips, trying to think of a way to get him up.

Light bulb!

Food. He _always_ gets up for food. So what if it was a lie, I would make it for him if this actually worked. I leaned back down to his ear and whispered;

"Sweetie, I made your favorite for breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and hash browns. Mmm. They taste so good. Can't you smell them. They taste delicious. Yum."

He stirred a bit but still NOTHING.

Oh man what do I have to do to wake this boy up?

I scrambled up onto the bed, which was so high that I had to jump onto it.

I stood up and began jumping up and down on the bed.

He barely stirred.

I jumped with more force. But this time he had a jerk reaction and kicked his leg out as he rolled onto his back. Which sent me flying off the bed and into a huge pile of clothes.

This is the one time I was truly grateful we had been such slobs.

I huffed, grabbed the bra that was currently tangled in my pony tail, removed the tennis show that my butt had landed on, and scrambled out of the black hole.

"This is just getting ridiculous." I shouted as folded my arms across my chest and tapped my foot angrily on the ground.'

I thought about it for a minute. I had one more idea. But if this didn't work, I would just start cleaning myself, it wasn't worth the risk of injury anymore.

Jake POV

My eyes fluttered open as I felt her lips crash onto mine.

Her eyes were closed, so she didn't know if I was awake.

'I could use this to my advantage.'

I quickly closed my eyes ad she brought her head up to see if I had woken up.

"Sweet nibblets!" I heard her yell and I had to hold in my laughter.

"Jake, come on, please wake up, please." She wined into my ear.

She kissed my ear and then made a trail down my neck and back up to my face, mumbling the word please, and ending up on my lips.

'Oh, what the heck.'

This time I got into the kiss and pulled her on top of me.

I laughed into her lips and as squealed in surprise.

"Jake!" She squealed as she pushed on my chest, trying to get up from her current position.

But I tightened my grip on her and held her in place.

"Jake! Were you awake the whole time?"

I laughed again and kissed her.

"That's how I woke up this morning." I informed her.

"You are the most difficult person to wake up." She told me as we both sat side my side on the bed.

"Well maybe I was just having a really good dream about this amazingly sexy girl." I winked at her.

"Aww, Jake." She cooed.

"Yeah, Jessica Simpson looks so got in a bikini." I joked.

"Ass!" She griped as she shoved me in the shoulder.

I laughed and caught her arm before she could pull away. I flipped us on the bed so I was hovering over top of her.

"I'm kidding."

She rolled her eyes at me.

"There's only one girl that I dream about at night, and I'm looking at her." I said softly, starring into her eyes.

"That's sweet, but your smooth talking wont get you anywhere with me right now mister."

I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"I'll do anything you want babe." I winked at her and raised my eyebrows.

"Well, I'd really like to—" She whispered hotly and crooked her finger, motioning for me to come closer.

I got closer, it that was possible, until her mouth was right by my ear, like she wanted to tell me a secret.

"Clean the entire house." She quickly finished and kissed my ear before sneaking out from under me.

I turned to look at her, surprised that she had gotten out from under me so quickly, as she was beginning to throw clothes into laundry baskets.

I rested my elbow on my pillow and put my head in my hand, facing her.

"Anything, other than that." I said. "I was thinking more along the lines of staying in bed all day, you brining me meals in bed, and well, you know." I wiggle my eyes brows as she turned around.

She just turned her head and gave me 'the look' and I just kept wiggling my eyebrows, finally causing her to laugh.

"Come on babe, you promised me that you'd help around the house. Plus you just said you'd do _anything_ I wanted, and this is it."

"I'd rather not." I said as I closed my eyes.

It was quiet for well over a minute, too quiet. And then it felt like an earth quake hit the bed.

Turns out it was just Miley, who had decided to jump on top of me.

I let out an 'Umpf' as she landed on me.

I opened my eyes to find her staring at me.

"Babe, I think you just cracked a rib."

"Aww, Im sorry honey."

Then she gave me the puppy dog face, something I could never resist.

"Oh no, not the face!"

"Come on, Jakey pooh." She cooed as she brought her face closer to mine.

I stared at her for a minute, refusing to crack, but then I couldn't resist.

"Fine! You win!" I raised my hands in defeat.

"Yay!" She clapped her hands together and got off me and the bed. She danced around in a circle and did her "I win" dance.

Missing her body near mine, I reached out and pulled her to me.

"Come here you."

I kissed her hair. She smelled so good, like strawberries.

She turned in my arms to face me and kissed me square on the lips. Then things began to get more heated and she laid down on top of me and soon we had a full on make-out session going.

Then a few minutes later, just as I was really getting into it, she broke the kiss and got up.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I wined.

"If I didn't stop now, we never would have." She tried to reason.

I wasn't seeing the reasoning.

"So, what's the problem with that?" I asked.

She turned back around and gave me her trademark 'look'.

"You know exactly what the problem would be, Leslie."

"Oh, ouch, not the real name. That hurt."

She giggled and started sorting clothes again.

"I was just kidding babe. I know were cleaning today, gotcha." I winked at her.

"Don't mess with be buddy. Now go get a shower so we can start." She ordered.

"Yes mommy." I deadpanned.

"Oh wait honey, you got a smudge.: She said, rubbing an imaginary spot off my cheek, like a mother would.

"Ha-ha." I replied.

I walked over to the bathroom and stuck my head back out the door before I started my shower.

"Hey honey, I have the biggest craving for chocolate chip pancakes all of a sudden, could you make me some fore breakfast, pretty please?" I said with my puppy dog face, which she couldn't usually refuse either.

She bust out laughing and I stared at her oddly.

"What? So I have something on my face?" I asked confused.

She stifled her giggles.

"No, nothing. I'll make them for you, just get your shower." She kissed my cheek as she continued down the hallway, laughing all the way.

I just closed the bathroom door, confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am so sorry for being absent for so long. But I just noticed this was one of the Hannah Montana stories that I didn't finish. So I plan on updating this story very soon so thank you all who have read it or will read my stories! :D

Oh and I will replace this Authors Note with chapter 2!


End file.
